Commodores Proposal chapter three the wedding
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: about the wedding of Commodore and Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1 Commodors Proposal

Commodores Proposal

Chapter one

It was after the fight with Will and she couldn't believe that their relationship was over. She seemed a little sad. Not just because of their break up but because she had lost someone so dear to her, James was killed on her behave. She felt guilt that he had committed a sacrifice to show his love for her. If only she could bring him back from the dead she would accepted his proposal for real and not just a scam to save what she thought was true love for Will. But this time she really means it.

She went home after the battle, now that her father was gone she had really no one to talk to. Elizabeth was in her room crying. Thinking of James and how she used him over the years. If she could only turn back time, then she could make every thing right again. She made this mess and she knew that life would never be the same she knew that she would die an old lady with no one beside her. No husband no kids nothing. So Elizabeth laid on her bed and fell asleep. And dreamed.

_**Commodore and Elizabeth are standing on the balcony and Commodore is just about to propose to Elizabeth**_

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind... Ah, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe" Elizabeth is astonished but yet choked but the dress she is wearing

"Yes I'm a bet nerves myself" Commodore said

_**Elizabeth falls over and Commodore realized it within a few seconds**_

"Elizabeth?....ELIZABETH!"

Commodore jumps in with out even thinking, he as well missed the rocks. While Elizabeth was drowning he grabbed her seconds before she had hit the oceans floor. And Commodore swam up to the surface and sat her gently onto the deck. He jumped up and did CPR. Not knowing to take of the corset, but then one of his officers reminded him to do so.

"Elizabeth come on… BREATHE!" Commodore was getting worried.

But then just then Elizabeth choked up water and was breathing again.

"Oh thank God your alive Elizabeth!" Commodore said and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Thank you so much Commodore."

"Here, here's a towel," Commodore grabbed a towel from an officer beside him

"don't you need one?" she asked

"no I don't you need it more than I do. Your freezing! Come on lets take you home" Commodore said helping her up.

Commodore and Elizabeth got up and walked to her house. But before they reached the gate Jack Sparrow came

"alright now where is it!" he asked fiercely

"Where's what?" Commodore asked

" the Aztec Gold then medallion" Sparrow answered

"I don't know what the bloody hell your talking about" Elizabeth said angrily

Jack drew out his sword and pointed it at Elizabeth

"I think you do love. Now tell me where it is or I'll slice your pretty little head off savvy?" Sparrow commanded

" I don't understand I don't have anything of yours." She lied but yet confused

"you have till the count of three. One…two…"

"Men OPEN FIRE!" Commodore yelled but it was to late Jack grabbed Elizabeth and had the sword to her throat. Then Barbossa showed up

"now what seems to be the problem Jack? You cant seem to get what we want?"

"no.. no I'm not she wont give it to me!"

"Gillette… fetch some irons quickly. Sparrow If you don't release her right now I'll shoot you!" Commodore said

"not until I get what we want" Before he could say another word William Turner came behind him and knocked him with a pole and Sparrow fell unconscious. Releasing Elizabeth, and when she did she ran to Commodores arms.

"Gillette, arrest Sparrow now, before he awakens, and throw him in the gallows and let him rot. And let his cell be his grave." (turns to Elizabeth) "you alright?"

"yes now that I'm safe in your arms"

That night James came by the house to see if Elizabeth was doing alright.

( Elizabeth opened up the door)

"James so good to see you. Please come on in"

"how are you feeling?" James asked hanging up his hat on the rack

"I'm doing just great thanks for asking"

"I know that you have had a rough day today but have you given much thought about…"

"yes James I have" Elizabeth said interrupting James

"and…." James asked

" I would love to marry you." She came up to him so close to where there breath touched their faces

"that's wonderful!" James was really happy Elizabeth put her finger over his mouth

"hush now, I want to give you a little thank you gift for rescuing me this after noon." She slowly put her lips to James and kissed him.

________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2 the rescue

Chapter two- the dream that came to life

The next morning Elizabeth found herself waking up with her pillow wet. She got out of bed, put some cloths on and went down stairs to get a cup of coffee. When she sat down at the kitchen table she had an idea.

She thought to her self

"maybe I can bring James back from the dead? Like I did Sparrow?" but she needed help and she needed to know how to start this plan. She will need a ship and a crew but where to get one?

"wait I know, I'll go to down to the bar and have sign up sheets."

So she hurried and down to the bar and pulled out a desk sat down in a chair and brought out a sheet of paper and a pen then people started to come up and ask what was going on. With in a hour or so she got her crew, know all she needs is a ship

"I got it! I'll go down and see if I can get the Interceptor I'll tell them that I need it to bring James back from the dead" she turned to her new crew

"Alright crew meet me at the docks tomorrow at dawn" she said

"Got it!" she asked

"Yes Ma'am" they shouted

Elizabeth was pleased with herself but she had to get a ship as fast as she could

"Hello Miss Swann!" the quartermaster said

"Hello, uh do you know where Lord Beckett is I need to see him about a ship" Elizabeth asked in a rushed mood

"yes miss I do he's right over there reading something" he answered

"thank you" and she rushed towards Beckett

"Lord Beckett….I need a ship I need the Interceptor"

"you need the Interceptor for what Miss Swann?" Beckett asked

"to rescue James Norrington" Elizabeth answered

"I'm sorry Miss Swann but I thought Norrington was dead?!" he proclaimed

"He is" she said

"then why are you going to save him? And I thought you and Turner were together am I mistaken?"

"I need to save James from Davy Jones locker and yes William and I are over for your information. Can I borrow the Interceptor?"

"If I let you borrow the Interceptor then what's in it for me?" he asked

"uh… once I bring James back he'll work for you for two years" she said

"go on I want my ship back once you arrive"

"thank you Beckett"

Later on that night she had a hard time going to sleep. She couldn't believe that she is going to do this. And this time its for James. She laid in her bed just thinking of him how sweat and kind James was and if she could bring him back and if its not to late she would accept his proposal. And love him till the day she died. Elizabeth knew that she made a big mistake taking Will, but now she knows what she must do. Around midnight she fell asleep and again dreamed of James

_**Elizabeth is dressed in a long white gown, waiting to walk up the aisle and stand along side James and He waits for her.**_

"Are you ready?" Governor Swann asked

"yes father I am ready" she answered

the music started to play and her and her father came slowly down the aisle. Elizabeth is surrounded by people and all she could stare at is her one true love James. It felt like forever then suddenly she stood side by side with James.

"Hello James". She whispered to him James smiled at her

James is dressed in his dress uniform standing up straight and tall and proud.

And the preacher began to speak…

"Do you James Norrington take this woman to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better, for worse for richer for poorer to love and cherish 'till death do us part ?" He asked James

"I do…"

"Do you Elizabeth Swann take this man to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better, for worse for richer for poorer to love and cherish 'till death do us part ?" He asked Elizabeth

"I do"

James put the diamond ring on Elizabeth's finger and Elizabeth put a ring on James finger

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."

And James and Elizabeth Kissed and walked down the aisle together holding hands.

The next morning her alarm went off and she jumped up

"oh yeah" she got ready and went out to the docks and her crew were there waiting by the Interceptor

"ALRIGHT LETS GET GOING! WE HAVE A MAN TO SAVE!" Elizabeth yelled

all eighty five crew members rushed to the ship and ready to take sail

"HEAVE TOO!" they all yelled

The Beginning of a new life would soon come as soon as she rescues James

_____________________________________________________________

It was a wonderful day but she knew she's missing James. Elizabeth was in her office on board the Interceptor looking for a way to go to Davy Jones Locker. And with in a day or so, she figured it out! Turn the ship! She ran out side and she started to run back and forth rocking the ship.

"what are you doing Miss Swann?" Mr. Gibbs asked

"rock the ship!"

"What?"

"if you turn the ship then the ship will go to Jones locker!"

"Oh yeah"

all of the crew members ran to turn over the ship. And then after there running the ship finally turned and everyone hung for dear life and once the ship was back up they knew they were in Davy Jones Locker.

"There's no wind!" Gibbs said

"Of Course not look (pointing at land) land! Come on lets move it! James is out there some where and we have to go and find him!"

and so they did

They stopped the ship and pulled down the life boat and Elizabeth, Gibbs and a few other members went with her. When they landed she was happy because she was one step closer to finding James.

"Alright crew lets move out!" Elizabeth began marching and she was searching up and down till a few days later she found him tied up on two trees just lowering his head.

"JAMES!" she yelled and James looked up and he thought he was hallucinating

"Elizabeth what are you doing here! No this is a dream your all in my head!" James said

"no James it really me Elizabeth" she said

"you sure?"

"yes it's me James I come to rescue you."

"why?" he asked

"because I was wrong James William was a mistake you are my true love." She answered with all her heart

"I don't want to go back." He said

"why not James?

"because I don't want to be a bother to anyone any more."

"your not James… You're a hero".

"yeah right. I may have saved you but who else did I save huh?"

"William you saved him because you wanted to make me happy and I'm thankful for that James but you're the one I want."

"here I got a knife let me cut you down." She grabbed the knife and cut the rope down and James fell to the ground.

"why did you come for me?" James asked

"Because I love you James and if its not to late I would love to marry you"

James looked in Elizabeth's eyes and he smiled

"It's never to late Elizabeth you will always be in my heart and I will always love you" James answered

"Come on lets get out of here"

"we cant Elizabeth were trapped" James said

"not under my watch" Elizabeth said

"Come on fallow me" she grabbed his hand and ran to the boat

"Elizabeth…..wow" James stopped in his place

"I got the Interceptor" Elizabeth said

"how?" James asked

"I made a little bet with Buckett." She said

"Elizabeth what did you do?" he asked

"I told him once you came back you would work for him for two years that's all"

James was a little upset about that but all and all he was glad that Elizabeth cared enough for him to rescue him.

"well what are we standing here for! Lets go home" Elizabeth held James hand and ran towards the ship.

_**Elizabeth and James were on the ship and they were both in her office while the crew was sailing home**_

"Elizabeth I am so surprised that you came for me"

"I couldn't sleep James. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had to do something or I couldn't live with my self." She replied

Elizabeth was leaning on the desk as James came towards her and right then she pressed her lips upon his and passionate loving on him missing him so much.

"I miss you so much I'm so sorry I betrayed you for years"

"All is forgivin" he said

"I know that but I cant help but wonder why you still love me?"

"I don't really know but I all I know is that I will always love you and nothing will ever changed that" He kissed Elizabeth.

And then suddenly the ship started to rock.

"what in the…" James tripped almost falling over and with Elizabeth as well

"I think the crew is trying to turn over the ship" Elizabeth said

"why?" James asked

" Because that's how we go back to the living"

"oh then come on let help shall we?" said James

James and Elizabeth went out on the deck and helped the crew out turning the ship. And eventually they did and once the Interceptor came back up they were back and they could see Port Royal.


	3. Chapter 3 The wedding

**Commodores Proposal Chapter Three:**_** The Wedding **_

A few days after James and Elizabeth's adventure they started to plan the wedding. Both were so existed, Elizabeth never dreamed of marring James but now she loves him more than anything else in the world.

"James… what do you think of the wedding cake?" she asked him

"the cake is beautiful but were do you want to get married at dear?" James asked

" how bout the place were you proposed to me?" she said

"that is wonderful Elizabeth the balcony. Yes when wedding will be amazing but when we do please don't fall off because you scared me when you did that!"

"I'm sorry but the corset was to tight! As you may know James! What did you expect? Taking it off in front of everyone?" she asked

" I'm sorry Elizabeth for that comment I made! But do you want to get married there?"

"yes James I do." Whispered Elizabeth

"Alright its settled and Elizabeth I love you"

" I love you too lets just forget about what we just said agreed?"

"Agreed"

_**James and Elizabeth was planning there wedding and did not stop to take a break unless to use the restroom. They made there invitations and there pastor (there pastor is going to be Lt. Gillette even though he is not a pastor he knows a lot about how to marry someone) everything was set and all they need to do now is to set a date for the wedding.**_

"what about July 13. remember the day we met? You were only a child but I always thought the world of you!" James suggested

"yes that would be fine. And I do we were getting ready for the crossing from England and my father wanted you and I to meet yes I do remember! And I am so glad that he did but now that I think of him oh how I miss him! Yes I know its not your fault but who would give me away?" Elizabeth asked

"hmm good question! Wait! How bout……" Elizabeth interrupted

"I know! John!"

"who is John dear!" he asked

"he is my fathers brother"

"how come he never spoke of him?

"I have no idea. But maybe if I can reach him he could give me away!"

"I'll send our servant a letter to give to the post"

"that's brilliant!"

_**A few hours later and after Elizabeth sent her letter to John James and Elizabeth talked for hours about nothing but the wedding. They both were so happy they couldn't believe that they were actually going to get married.**_

__"Oh the wonders of our wedding James! THIS is so fantastic!"

"and just to think we would be married for ever! To death do us part! But there's one more thing we forgot to do Elizabeth" James said

"and what would that be?"

"writing our vows!"

"oh yeah I totally forgot about that! Lets sit right here together and right them shall we?" she said

"yes but we cannot tell each other what we wrote okay Hun?"

"Perfect sweat pea!" James and Elizabeth kissed each other before writing there vows and when they started they wrote like never before! They couldn't stop writing!

A couple of days later they have receive a letter from John stating that he would love to give Elizabeth away. Time flew by very fast and it was the day of the wedding everyone at Port Royal was getting ready especially James and Elizabeth.

It was a bright and sunny day the waves were coming in and there was a breeze. James was standing on the Balcony dressed in his dress blue uniform, he's waiting there patiently while Gillette is getting ready to get them ready. Elizabeth was just right down the aisle dressed in a long white wedding dress and her head band over her face. Elizabeth was holding her Boca of flowers and was getting ready to walk down the aisle to marry James Norrington. A few minutes later the music began to play and Elizabeth slowly beginning to walk toward James, everyone in Port Royal stood up and looked at the bride. Finally Elizabeth reached the Balcony and turned to James and looked him in the eyes.

"We are gathered here today to put together two people in holy matrimony….." Gillette spoke on about the wedding and then he finally said

"now its time to say your vows James would you like to start?" he asked

"yes I do."

"Elizabeth, you are so beautiful you are the world, with out you I wouldn't know what I would do. Your eyes shine like blue diamonds I will always be there for you no matter what the circumstances I will take care of you when you are ill. I will love you with all my heart and I will never hurt you. I am so honored to be your husband. I will protect you from all harm Elizabeth I truly love you no words can describe your feeling towards you." James finished

"Elizabeth…" Gillette said

" James… God put us together for a reason, to love and to cherish each other. I love you James from the bottom of my heart you're my soul you're my everything, I will take care of you in sickness or in heath, I don't care how much things we own the only thing that matters is that I'm with you."

Elizabeth finished

"alright then, now repeat after me I James Norrington take you Elizabeth Swann to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness into heath for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live."

"I James Norrington take you Elizabeth Swann to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness into heath for richer or for poorer for as long as we both shall live" James finished

"okay Elizabeth please say the same thing"

"I Elizabeth Swann take you James Norrington to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness into heath for richer or for poorer for as long as we both shall live"

Before Gillette said anything else William Turner turned up. To try to get her back.

"ELIZABETH DON'T DO IT!" Will said

"wait are you doing?" James said

"I want you back Elizabeth I made a mistake please don't marry him" William pleaded

"I'm sorry Will I love James not you anymore now if you excuse me I need to put this ring on my husbands finger to make it finale."

"but… Elizabeth" Will started to say

Elizabeth was ignoring him

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Gillette said

James and Elizabeth kissed and walked down the aisle together leaving William Turner alone and frustrated

"Elizabeth…..I'm sorry."

And everyone left leaving Turner behind. Elizabeth and James headed back to the house they were so happy that they were married.

"okay Mrs. Norrington what do you want to do now?" James said

"I have an idea!" Elizabeth started to kiss James and James was kissing her back.

"Oh James I love you."

"I love you too!" they kissed patiently.

The next morning James and Elizabeth woke up beside each other on there bed and held one another.

"I never want this to end James" Elizabeth said

" me neither Elizabeth but I have to go to work"

" but shouldn't we be on our honey moon?" she asked

"we will remember I have to work for Bukkett he said if I worked for him today he'll let us have our honey moon when I come back home and you know what that means!" James whispered to her

"oh alright but hurry home okay Hun?"

"I will" James kissed her and got ready to go to work

Elizabeth got up as well and went into the kitchen to make him some breakfast before he leaves. James came down the stairs and sees breakfast on the table.

"Elizabeth this is wonderful"

"you can't go to work with out a full stomach!"

"oh alright." James and Elizabeth sat down at the table and ate for a few minutes then when they were done eating James grabbed his coat and Hat kissed Elizabeth goodbye and left to go to work.


End file.
